fiesta_onlinefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abkürzungen/Begriffe
Abby Ein "Abby" bzw. mehrere "Abbys" sind Gegenden die über Elderine, Uruga, Ruinen von Alberstol, Adelia und Bera zu erreichen sind. Es sind PVP-Zonen ( Player vs. Player - bedeutet: Hier kann jeder gegen andere Spieler antreten.) Das Besondere am "Abby" sind die hohen Exp-Raten. Diese Gebiete eignen sich besonders gut zum Leveln. Für jede Lvl-Stufe gibt es ein Abbys (20,30,40,50 ...). Man kann jedes Abby nur bis zu einem bestimmten Level betreten. Dieses Level berechnet sich folgendermaßen: Abbylevel + 16. Dementsprechend ist das Höchstlevel im 20er Abby 36 und im 30er Abby 46. Acc Acc ist die Abkürzung für Account, womit der Fiesta Account gemeint ist, mit dem man sich in das Spiel einloggt. AFK AFK ist die Abkürzung von Away From Keyboard, also übersetzt Weg von der Tastatur. Dies benutzt du um zu sagen, dass du gerade beschäftigt bist oder einfach nicht da. Du solltest es in einer Gruppe o. Ä. immer sagen bevor du kurz verschwindest. Aggro Aggro ist eine Abkürzung für das Wort aggressiv. Jedes Monster besitzt ein bestimmtes Aggro-Level und greift Spieler selbstständig an, wenn diese in die Reichweite des Monsters kommen. Die Aggro kann ein Spieler auf sich lenken, indem er viel Schaden macht oder dafür einen bestimmten Skill ausführt. Monster mit Aggro reagieren nur bis zu einem bestimmten Level. Danach greifen sie nicht mehr an, wenn man an ihnen vorbeigeht, doch wenn man sie angreift. Außerdem kommt es vor, dass bestimmte Monster selbstständig angreifen, wenn ein Mob ihrer Art attackiert wird (wie z.B. die Ebergang im Nebelwald). Die Levelabgrenzung liegt in der Regel bei 11 Leveln. Bsp.: Ein Spieler auf Level 23 wird von einem Aggro-Monster auf Level 12 nicht mehr angegriffen. Aka Aka ist die Kurzform für Akademie. Aka'ler Aka'ler steht für Akademiker, also die Mitglieder der Akademie. Angriff Angriff ist die Abkürzung für Angriffsrate und wird meist nur im Wiki auf Waffenseiten verwendet. AoE AoE bedeutet Area of Effect.Das heißt auf Deutsch in etwa Wirkbereich/Schadensbereich. Damit ist ein Zauber oder ein Skill gemeint, der nicht nur auf ein bestimmtes Ziel Schaden macht, sondern gleich auf ein Gebiet um dieses Ziel herum. Man kann mit AoE mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig angreifen, wenn diese nahe genug stehen. bb Bb steht für "bis bald". Das ist eine sehr verbreitete Verabschiedung online. bs Bs steht für "bis später". Das ist eine sehr verbreitete Verabschiedung online. Buff Ein Buff ist eine temporäre Erhöhung von bestimmten Eigenschaften. Bei Kriegern gibt es zum Beispiel einen Buff zur Erhöhung der Schildparade. Bei Priestern gibt es einige Buffs, unter anderem einen zur Erhöhung von Lebens- und Manapunkten. Bei Jägern gibt es einen Buff, der die Geschicklichkeit der Gruppe erhöht. Bug Ein Bug ist ein Fehler / eine Fehlfunktion im Spiel. Dies kann verschiedenste Bereiche des Spieles betreffen. Zum Beispiel können dies kleine Rechtschreibfehler in Quests sein, aber auch gravierendere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel, dass eine Quest nicht ausgeführt werden kann, uvm. Für Bugs gibt es im Fiesta - Forum eine Kategorie, in welche diese eingetragen werden können, sobald sie jemandem auffallen. Diese werden dann im Normalfall an die Entwickler weitergeleitet, die diese dann schnellst möglich beheben. Char Ein Char ist schlicht und einfach ein Charakter, das heißt die Figur, die der Spieler steuert. CS CS kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet Cash oder auch Cash-Shop. Damit sind entweder die Items aus dem Itemshop gemeint, oder der Cash-Shop/Itemshop selbst. cu / c ya Diese Abkürzungen werden englisch ausgesprochen "see you" bzw. "see ya" was übertragen heißt "wir sehen uns" und eine gängige Verabschiedung ingame ist. Dc/DC Die Abkürzung für disconnect trennen/unterbrechen. Hiermit ist gemeint, dass ihr kurzzeitig die Verbindung zum jeweiligen Server verloren habt. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Gründe(schwache Internet Verbindung bei WLAN, Internetausfall, Serverausfall,etc.) DD DD steht für "Damage Dealer", sprich "Schadensausteiler". Darunter versteht man einen Charakter der viel Schaden austeilen kann. Damage Dealer sind deshalb vor allem auf Schaden geskillt, dafür müssen sie aber oft auch eine relativ schlechte Verteidigung in Kauf nehmen. In Fiesta werden hauptsächlich Krieger, genauer gesagt mit Axt ausgerüstete Gladiatoren, als Damage Dealer bezeichnet. Alternative können auch Jäger und Magier als Damage Dealer bezeichnet werden. Def/DEF Def ist die Abkürzung für das englische Wort "Defense", zu Deutsch "Verteidigung". Damit werden meist die Verteidigungswerte der Rüstung, Waffen oder des Charakters selbst gemeint. Dmg/DMG Dmg bzw. DMG ist die Abkürzung für Damage, auf Deutsch: Schaden. Meist wird damit der Schaden der Waffe gemeint, manchmal aber auch der Gesamtschaden deines Charakters. DOT DOT bedeutet Damage over time. Auf deutsch übersetzt heißt das soviel wie: "Ein Schaden über einen bestimmten Zeitraum". Anders wie bei Schadensskills, bei denen der Schaden direkt nach dem Anwenden des Skills erfolgt (z.B.Dreifachschlag der Krieger), erstreckt sich die Wirkung eines DOT über eine bestimmte, der Ausführung des Skills nachfolgende Zeitspanne hinweg. Typisches Beispiel wäre hier der Giftschaden der Jäger. Drop Ein Drop, oft auch Loot genannt, ist das, was ein Monster übriglässt, wenn es gekillt wurde. Dies können verschiedenste Dinge sein, z.B. Zutaten, Lernrollen oder Aufwertungssteine (siehe Xir, Lix und Elrue), aber auch Waffen oder Rüstungen. Dungeon Verliese (Eng. -> Dungeons) sind Gebiete in Fiesta, welche häufig nur in Gruppen zu schaffen sind, da die Monster, die sich dort befinden, viel zu stark oder in einer zu hohen Zahl sind, um sie alleine zu besiegen. Für jeden Levelbereich, ab 20, gibt es ein Verlies. Die Quests, die mit einem Verlies zusammenhängen sind nur bis zu einem bestimmten Level annehmbar. (x0 - x9) In jedem Verlies gibt es ein Bossmonster, welches Set-Items und spezielle Waffen (Bosswaffen) des jeweiligen Levels fallen lässt. Genauso wie im Abby ist jedes Verließ nur bis zu einem bestimmten Level betretbar. Dies ist ebenfalls wie beim Abby zu berechnen (Verließlevel + 16). Eigenschaftsattribut Eigenschaftsattribute sind die körperlichen und geistigen Möglichkeiten eines Spielercharakters. Dies sind in Fiesta Str (Stärke, erhöht physischen Schaden), Aus (Ausdauer, erhöht Verteidigung & HP), Ges (Geschicklichkeit, erhöht Ausweichen & Treffsicherheit), Int (Intelligenz, erhöht Magieschaden) und Kon (Konzentration, erhöht Magieverteidigung & je 5 Punkte erhöhen 1% Krit). Elde Elde steht einfach für Elderine. Eq/Equip Equip ist die Abkürzung für das englische Wort "Equipment". Dies bezeichnet die Gegenstände, die ein Char besitzt und/oder angelegt hat, um seine Eigenschaften zu verbessern und seinen Char somit zu stärken. In Fiesta kann man dazu Schmuck, Waffen und Rüstungen zählen. EXP/EP/XP EXP ist die Abkürzung für "Experience Points". Dies meint die Erfahrungspunkte, welche der Char im Laufe der Zeit sammeln kann, um weitere Level zu meistern. Umso mehr Level ein Char schafft, desto stärker wird er auch und kann immer wieder neue Skills dazu lernen. EXP bekommt man beim einfachen Töten von Monstern, aber auch durch die Erfüllung von Quests kann man mitunter viel Erfahrungspunkte erlangen. Farmen Farmen bedeutet das wiederholte Töten von Monstern um an bestimmte Gegenstände zu kommen. In den Verliesen kann man beispielsweise die Bossmonster farmen, um an die beliebten Bosswaffen/Set-Items zu kommen, um sie selbst zu benutzen oder für viel Geld an Andere zu verkaufen. Einige farmen auch im Turm von Iyzel den ersten Golem, um die T4-Drops teuer an den NPC zu verkaufen. Dadurch kommt man zwar in der Regel schlechter mit seinem Level voran, jedoch sichert einem dies ein gutes Einkommen um sich höherwertige Items leisten zu können. fc Fc ist englisch und steht für "false chat", übersetzt "falscher Chat". Diese Abkürzung wird oft benutzt, wenn ein Spieler aus versehen in den falschen Chat schreibt. Gilde Eine Gilde ist ein Zusammenschluss mehrerer Spieler in der Spielwelt von Fiesta. Die Gründung einer Gilde kostet hier 1 Gold. Oft erfolgt die Gründung einer Gilde aus dem Wunsch heraus, öfter und effektiver zusammen zu spielen. Außerdem kann man mit den Spielern aus der Gilde über einen eigenen Chat kommunizieren. In Fiesta können auch Gildenkriege geführt werden, wobei sich die Gruppen von Spielern gegen andere Gruppen von Spielern messen können. GK GK steht für "Gildenkrieg", siehe Gildenkrieg. GM Ein GM ist ein "Gamemaster", also ein Spielleiter. Sie helfen bei Problemen und sorgen dafür, dass die Spielregeln eingehalten werden. Bei Regelverstößen können sie auch einen Bann verhängen. Bei Problemen kann man sich entweder direkt an einen GM im Spiel wenden, wenn keiner da sein sollte (auch GMs sind nur Menschen und können nicht 24/7 online sein!) kann man sich auch über Forumsnachrichten mit ihnen verständigen. Grp Grp steht für "Group" bzw. zu deutsch "Gruppe" und bezeichnet die Gruppe in der sich der sich der Spieler befindet. Meist wird damit gefragt, ob jmd noch einen Platz in seiner Gruppe hat. GT GT steht für "Gildenturnier", siehe Gildenturnier. GW/Gw Gw steht für "Glückwunsch" womit einem Mitspieler zu beispielsweise einer Hochzeit oder einem Level Up gratuliert wird. GZ/Gz Gz steht für "congratulations" was die englische Version von "Glückwunsch" ist. Man findet sie jedoch auch häufig auf den Deutschen Servern wieder. Healer Healer bedeutet Heiler. Dies sind Klassen, die sich auf das Heilen von anderen Charakteren spezialisiert haben. Dies trifft in Fiesta ausschließlich auf Priester zu. HG/Hg Hg steht für "Helga" bzw. "Helga's Grab". HGW/Hgw HGW/GW steht für Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Highs Highs sind levelhohe Spieler. HP HP ist die Abkürzung für Health Points. Auf deutsch heißt es überstetzt Gesundheitspunkte. Die meisten Spieler sagen allerdings Lebenspunkte. Wenn die Lebenspunkte eines Spielers auf Null fallen, ist er tot (er fällt um). Daher sind Priester sehr gefragt wenn es darum geht eine Gruppe zu bilden. HPV/Hpv Hpv steht für "Health Points Verlängerer", was zum einen das englische Wort für Lebenspunkte und das deutsche Wort Verlängerer vereint. Das ist tatsächlich der offizielle Begriff für diese speziellen Items, die deine maximalen Lebens- & Manapunkte erhöhen um (je nach Item) 30%, 50% oder sogar 100%. Sie sind nur im Itemshop erhältlich. HZ/Hz Hz steht für Hochzeit und meint die Heirat zweier Charaktere im Spiel. IG IG ist die Abkürzung für InGame. Übersetzt heißt das "im Spiel". I.Lvl I.Lvl ist die Abkürzung für Itemlevel und wird meist nur im Wiki auf Waffenseiten verwendet. K K steht für "kaufe", damit suchen Spieler ingame nach bestimmten Items die sie kaufen wollen. kd Kd steht für "kein Ding". Das ist eine Alternative zu "gern geschehen". KDQ/KQ Eine Kingdom Quest (KQ) ist eine Quest, die man in einer größeren Gruppe lösen muss (10-20 Spieler). Man muss sich für eine Kingdom Quest im Voraus anmelden und sie ist nicht für alle Level erreichbar. Die KQ's sind immer auf bestimmte Level begrenzt. Kiten/Kitten 'Kiten' auch 'Kitten' (beides wird benutzt) ist eine Technik, um Gegner zu töten. Man verletzt einen Gegner, rennt vor ihm weg und schiesst im Laufen immer wieder seine Fähigkeiten, bei denen der Charakter nicht stehen bleibt. So bekommt der Ausführende keinen Schaden. In Fiesta können Magier und Jäger kiten. Jäger haben nur den Vorteil, dass sie mit mehreren Flächenangriffen kiten können (die erste bekommt man auf Level 51) So können sie mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig kiten. 'kiten' kommt aus dem englischem Wort 'kite' (d.h: Drachen), weil man den/die Gegner wie einen Drachen hinter sich her zieht. kp Kp steht für "kein Plan" oder auch "kein Problem", dabei kommt es auf den Kontext an. Krit Krit ist die Abkürzung für Kritische Treffer bzw. Kritische Trefferquote, die durch beispielsweise Zaubermacht oder Furor erhöht werden kann. KS / Mob klau Ist die Abkürzung für den englischen Begriff "Killsteal", also den Kill stehlen. KS macht man, wenn man einen Mob angreift, der schon von einer anderen Gruppe oder Char angegriffen werden/wird. Aber nach den Fiesta-Regeln ist das verboten. Ihr könnt die Regeln hier nach lesen: http://fiesta-forum.gamigo.de/forumdisplay.php?f=5 Lag Lag bedeutet "Verzögerung". Er äußert sich häufig über ruckelartiges Bewegen eures Chars, verspätetes Ausführen eurer Befehle oder gar durch sekundenlanges stehenbleiben des Bildes. Leechen Damit ist das hochleveln eines Spielers mit der Hilfe eines anderen Spielers, der ein höheres Level hat, gemeint. Hierzu ist eine Gruppe nötig. Spieler, die mitlaufen, ohne etwas zum Erfolg der Gruppe beizutragen, oder in fast gewonnene Gefechte einsteigen um noch Erfahrungspunkte zu erhalten werden als leecher (von leech, engl. Blutegel) bezeichnet. Dies ist ziemlich oft in KQ's der Fall und ist verboten. LO LO ist eine Abkürzung für "Leave Offer". Aus dem Englischen übersetzt bedeutet das sinngemäß "Hinterlass ein Angebot". Üblicherweise schreibt man LO in den Namen seines Shops wenn man AFK geht um Angebote für einen bestimmten Gegenstand über den Flüsterchat zu erhalten. Low Low bedeutet "niedrig". Es wird oft von Spielern benutzt, die sich als Highs sehen. Ein LV20er kann somit genauso gut ein Low sein wie ein LV40er oder gar ein LV60er. LowKiller Ein Typ der min. 10 lvl über ein Char(Charakter)ist und ihn mehrere male grundlos tötet. LP LP sind Lichtpunkte, welche die "Manapunkte" der Kreuzritter sind. Lvl/LVL Lvl ist die Abkürzung für Level. Lw Lw steht für langweilig oder Langeweile MDmg/MDMG MDmg bzw. MDMG ist die Abkürzung für Magical Damage, auf Deutsch: Magieschaden. Meist wird damit der Magieschaden der Waffe gemeint, manchmal aber auch der gesamte Magiesschaden deines Charakters. MMORPG Ein Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (auch „massive“ statt massively) (MMORPG) (Bedeutung: Massen-Mehrspieler-Online-Rollenspiel) ist ein ausschließlich über das Internet spielbares Computer-Rollenspiel, bei dem gleichzeitig mehrere tausend Spieler eine persistente virtuelle Welt bevölkern können. Die eigentliche Spielwelt und die Avatar genannten Spielfiguren der Spieler werden auf Servern verwaltet. Der Spieler verbindet sich typischerweise über ein Clientprogramm mit dem Server. Der Client enthält üblicherweise nur die Daten zur Darstellung der Spielwelt (Grafik, Objekte, Musik, …), während die Spielmechanik auf dem Server verwaltet und verarbeitet wird. Mob Der Begriff Mob kommt aus dem Englischen und steht für "mobile object" also sozusagen alle gegnerischen, computergesteuerten Figuren in der Spielwelt von Fiesta. Das Wort Mob wird oft als Kurzform für Monster oder Gegner benutzt. Mount In Fiesta gibt es den englischen Begriff Mount. Ein Mount ist ein Reittier. Reittiere gibt es in Fiesta verschiedene. Es gibt die hölzernen Pferde, die im Spiel erhältlich sind und mit Schwebsteinen am fliegen gehalten werden können. Außerdem gibt es noch einige Reittiere die man im Itemshop gegen Fiesta-Taler erhält. MP MP steht für "Manapunkte". MSG MSG steht für "Mondscheingrab". Mule Als Mule werden Charaktere bezeichnet, die ausschliesslich zum aufbewahren von Gegenständen erstellt werden. Man sieht auch mittlerweile die Benutztung als Verb "ich muss mulen", damit ist kurz gesagt das der Spieler nun seine Charakter wechselt um Gegenstände aus Platzmangel auszulagern. np Np steht für "No problem", auf deutsch: "Kein problem". NZD/THX NZD steht für "nichts zu Danken" THX hingegen ist die Kurzform von "thanks" und bedeutet "Danke". NPC NPCs sind Non Player Character, auf deutsch Nicht-Spieler-Charakter (NSC). Als NPC werden computergesteuerte Spielfiguren bezeichnet. NPCs können sowohl Händler, Auftraggeber, oder auch befreundete Einheiten sein. One Hit One Hit ist englisch und bedeutet "ein Schlag". Spieler die schon durch eine einzelne Attacke eines Monsters sterben werden "One Hit" genannt. Pet Ein Pet ist ein kleines Haustier, ein Nicht-Spieler-Charakter, der auf der Schulter des Spielercharakter sitzt. Pets bringen dir in Fiesta Boni auf deine Eigenschaftspunkte. Es gibt im Spiel direkt nur Pets, welche einen oder zwei Punkt(e) auf die Eigenschaften geben. Im Itemshop gibt es noch andere Pets gegen Fiesta-Taler zu kaufen, die mehr Eigenschaftspunkte erhöhen. Außerdem können diese deine Drops einsammeln. PLS/PLZ Pls bzw. PLZ steht für "Please" was zu deutsch "Bitte " heißt. PN PN steht für "Private Nachricht" bzw. "Privatnachricht", womit Spieler wollen, dass man sich direkt an sie wendet im Flüsterchat. PSC PSC steht für "PaySafeCard". Das ist eine Möglichkeit Taler für den Itemshop zu kaufen. Pullen Pullen bezeichnet das anlocken eines oder mehrer Gegner. Besonders Fernkämpfer pullen oft einzelne Gegner aus Gruppen heran, um nicht gegen eine zu starke Gegnergruppe zu kämpfen. PvE(PvM)/PvP PvE bedeutet Player versus Environment, also Spieler gegen computergesteuerte Gegner. PvM ist die eingedeutschte Variante und bedeutet Spieler gegen Monster (Mob). PvP bedeutet Player versus Player, auf deutsch also Spieler gegen Spieler. Für das PvP gibt es in Fiesta bestimmte Areale wie das Schlachtfeld, das Abyss und die PvP KQ. PW Pw steht für "Passwort". Quest Quests sind Aufträge oder Aufgaben für die Spieler. Eine Quest erhält man von einem NPC, welcher einem den Auftrag in eine Geschichte eingebettet erklärt und für die Erledigung eine Belohnung in Form von Erfahrungspunkten, Geld, Ruhm und ab und an noch bestimmten Gegenständen anbietet. Es gibt in Fiesta epische Quests und normale Quests. Außerdem sind einige Quests Reihenquests, die nacheinander anschließen und immer das vorhergehende als Voraussetzung haben. Es gibt auch wiederholbare Quests, welche in einem bestimmten Level oder Levelbereich immer wieder erledigt werden können. Rezz/Rezzen/Ress Rezzen heißt auf englisch resurrection, auf deutsch Wiederbelebung. Ein Priester kann einen toten Mitstreiter mit Hilfe des Wiederbelebungsskills wiederbeleben. Wenn jemand "Rezz plz" oder etwas ähnliches ruft, braucht er also durch einen Priester eine Wiederbelebung. RL RL steht für "Real" bzw. "Real Life", womit Spieler über ihr echtes Leben abseits des Spiels meinen. S S steht für "Suche", womit Spieler ingame nach bestimmten Items suchen. SK SK steht für "Sofortkauf". Damit meinen Verkäufer, dass der Preis nicht verhandelbar ist bzw. keine Gebote angenommen werden, sondern nur der angegebene Preis gilt. Skill Als Skill bezeichnet in erster Linie die Fähigkeiten eines Charakters, die er im Laufe der Zeit erlernen kann. Es gibt passive und aktive Skills. Aktive Skills Aktive Skills sind alle Fähigkeiten eines Charakters die gezielt ausgeführt werden können und auch einen bestimmten Effekt haben. Davon gibt es klassenspezifische Skills wie Mehrfachschuss bei Jägern, Klauenschlag bei Jokern, Erscheinen bei Kreuzrittern, Spöttischer Tritt bei Kriegern, Fokus bei Magiern und Heilung bei Priestern, sowie klassenübergreifende Skills wie Berufe ausüben oder Reiten. Passive Skills Passive Skills bzw. Eigenschaftsattribute sind die körperlichen und geistigen Möglichkeiten eines Spielercharakters. Dies sind in Fiesta Str (Stärke, erhöht physischen Schaden), Aus (Ausdauer, erhöht Verteidigung & HP), Ges (Geschicklichkeit, erhöht Ausweichen & Treffsicherheit), Int (Intelligenz, erhöht Magieschaden) und Kon (Konzentration, erhöht Magieverteidigung & je 5 Punkte erhöhen 1% Krit). Skillen Von Skillen spricht man, wenn man die aktiven & passiven Skills eines Chars verändert bzw. verbessert. SP Steht für den englischen Begriff "Spirit Points" bzw. steht er für manche Spieler für "Spell Points", auf deutsch Mana- bzw Zauberpunkte. Spawn Ist das neue Auftauchen von Monstern. Sobald ein Monster getötet wurde, taucht es innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei normalen Monstern bis Stunden bei Anführer-oder Heldenmonstern von neuem auf. Dazu gibt es auch den Spawnpunkt, das ist dort wo das Monster "respawnt". Spawnen ist das Verb zu "Spawn". Sry Sry steht für "Sorry" was "Tut mir leid" heißt. SS SS ist die Abkürzung für Scharfschütze. Diese wird sowohl ingame als auch im Wiki auf Waffen- & Skills- und vielen anderen Seiten verwendet. Stats Stats sind die Werte einer Waffe oder eines Rüstungsteils. Damit sind nicht nur die Str, Ges, Int, Aus, Kon Werte gemeint, sondern auch Schaden, Verteidigung, Kritische Trefferrate, etc. Stunnen Stunnen ist ein anderes Wort für betäuben. Wenn jemand gestunnt ist, kann er weder wegrennen, noch angreifen, noch Skills benutzen. Unterschieden wird hier zwischen dem Krit-Stunn (Hierbei wird die Betäubung durch einen kritischen Treffer ausgelöst, die Sterne, die um den Kopf kreisen werden lila.) und dem Stunn, der durch Erschütternder Angriff oder Verwüsten herbeigeführt wurde. (Hierbei werden die Sterne orangefarben.) Tank Ein Tank ist ein Charakter der die Aufgabe hat, die Aggro des Gegners auf sich zu konzentrieren. Somit ist er der einzige, der Schaden erhält. In Fiesta sind Tanks in der Regel die Klasse der Krieger, genauer gesagt Ordensritter, da sie ausreichend Lebenspunkte und Verteidigung besitzen, um einiges an Schaden einzustecken. Tanken Tanken ist das Verb von Tank. In bspw. Kingdom Quests oder Raidgebieten wird oft gefragt: "Wer kann tanken?" TGM TGM steht für "TrialGameMaster" was ein Gamemaster in Ausbildung ist. Thx Thx steht für "Thanks" was "Danke" heißt. Ty Ty steht für "Thank you" was "Danke dir" heißt. Uru Uri steht für "Uruga". Vhb Vhb steht für "verhandelbar". Damit meinen Verkäufer, dass der angegebene Preis kein Fixpreis ist, sondern verhandelt werden kann. Das Gegenstück dazu ist der "Sofortkauf". VK VK ist die Abkürzung für "Verkaufe". /w - /w me - wsp me /w - /w me - wsp me steht für "whisper me" was "flüstert mir" heißt, womit eine Art der Privatnachricht gemeint ist um mit einem Spieler privat in Verbindung zu treten. Waldi Waldi ist die Abkürzung für Waldläufer. Diese wird sowohl ingame als auch im Wiki auf beispielsweise Guide- und vielen anderen Seiten verwendet. WB WB bedeutet "Welcome back", zu deutsch "Willkommen zurück". Das sagt man wenn jemand AFK (Away from Keybord) war und zurück gekommen ist. Wd Wd steht für "Wieder da" womit sich Spieler nach einer gewissen Zeit abseits der Tastatur wieder zurück ins Spiel melden. WL WL ist die Abkürzung für Waldläufer. Diese wird nur im Wiki bei den Jäger Skills verwendet. XP XP steht für "Experience Points" was englisch für "Erfahrungspunkte" ist. Diese werden benötigt um in höhere Level aufzusteigen. Ziel Ziel wird hauptsächlich als Ziel einer Attacke verwendet, aber im Wiki auch als Abkürzung für Zielgenauigkeit auf den Waffenseiten. ZM ZM steht für "Zaubermacht" was eine bestimmte Art von Rollen ist, die nicht herkömmlich hergestellt werden kann, sondern nur durch Quests, durch Freundespunkte oder im Lucky House bekommen werden kann. Sie sind sehr begehrt im Spiel, da sie unter anderem die kritische Trefferrate des Benutzers erhöht.